1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications networks and, in particular, to the communication between nodes of a communications network of protocol initialization information.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern communications networks include tens, if not hundreds, of interconnected nodes. For example, in a modern cellular telephone network, many interconnected switching nodes (commonly referred to as mobile switching centers), database nodes (such as home location registers and visitor location registers), and radio communications nodes (such as base station controllers and base stations) are included. Because of the size of such networks and the inclusion of different types and kinds of nodes, the nodes included in a network may be manufactured by different vendors. In the exemplary cellular telephone network mentioned above, for example, the switching nodes may be manufactured and supplied by multiple different vendors, and the data bases may be manufactured and supplied by yet another vendor. In order for the network to function properly, the included nodes must communicate signaling and control information with each other. This requirement exists even of the nodes are manufactured by different vendors.
To accomplish this goal of compatibility between nodes, specific communications protocols have been defined by the relevant industry for implementation by all vendors for use in their nodes which are incorporated into certain types of networks (such as a cellular telephone network where the TIA/EIA Interim Standard IS-41 has been specified by the industry for inter-switching node communications). To further complicate the matter, the specific communications protocols established for various uses are known to evolve, and thus include a number of different revisions. The previously mentioned IS-41 protocol, for example has proceeded through four different revisions (revs. 0, A, B, and C), and a fifth revision (rev. D) is currently being defined. Unfortunately, the various included nodes in a network do not always utilize the same revision of the industry standardized communications protocol. As backward compatibility is normally a requirement of protocol evolution, this may be of no concern with respect to the implementation of "older" capabilities. However, a particular un-updated node may be unable to properly respond to signaling communication implicating "newer" capabilities. Such incompatibility could adversely affect network operation and the effective provision of network services to users. Furthermore, where backward compatibility is a problem (i.e., it is not supported), knowledge of each version supported is needed.
To still further complicate the matter, many vendors develop, specify and implement proprietary modifications and enhancements to existing industry standardized communications protocols that provide additional network capabilities. Signaling communications from nodes pursuant to such proprietary protocols are only understood by other nodes in the network that are manufactured, supplied and/or licensed by the same vendor. Again, these proprietary protocols evolve, and the various included nodes in a network do not always utilize the same revision of the proprietary communications protocol. The resulting incompatibility could adversely affect network operation and the effective provision of network services to users.
Because of the number of included nodes in a network, the use of multiple vendors as node suppliers, the evolution of industry standardized communications protocols, and the use and evolution of proprietary communications protocols, it is imperative that each node in a network be made aware of the protocol support information for each of its cooperating nodes, and agree as to a protocol to be used for communication. By "cooperating," it is meant those nodes in the network to which the node at issue maintains a direct communications connection. Historically, this goal has been accomplished by manually inputting into a node, for storage in an included data matrix (table), cooperating node protocol support information identifying a supported and agreed upon protocol to be used for communication. Manual maintenance of the data matrices for each node in a network is then required for each network configuration change (for example, due to a node addition or upgrade). This manual updating process is inherently inefficient and subject to error. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient mechanism for effectuating a protocol initialization of a network.